psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Series
The "Psycho" series is a list of events revolving around the catastrophic Ridgways, a.k.a. the Psycho Family. The Psychos mainly include Psycho Kid (The titular main protagonist), Psycho Dad (The titular main, later secondary antagonist turned anti-villain) and Psycho Brother (The titular secondary turned primary antagonist), with a minor appearance from Psycho Girlfriend. The events consist mainly of destruction on gaming consoles, awards, and any sort of an electric screen (television, laptop), if not a form of humiliation. Timeline The episodes in the "Psycho" series occur in sequential order to the YouTube videos. Introduction These events occur before the series, and in the earlier moments leading up to the series. * Jesse, Jeffrey Jr., Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa all support the growing channel "McJuggerNuggets" * Jesse's channel is beginning to grow further * Dad begins to grow affectionate to the TV in the living room. He reminds Jeffrey and Jesse that they aren't allowed to use it under any circumstances, but they often ignore this. * Jeffrey is prepared to film Dad's next flip-out as a prank, to humiliate Jesse's McJuggerNuggets channel. * Dad returns one evening after work to find Jesse using his TV, so he burns and throws Jesse's Xbox 360, breaking it in the process (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox) * Jesse learns that Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox has been uploaded, and threatens Jeffrey Jr. to tell their father about it for some time. * A year later, Jeffrey has gotten sick of Jesse's blackmailing and pranks him by beginning a shootout with his friends, and destroying his camera in the process as an act of revenge for his humiliation. (Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout) * Jesse then becomes annoyed at his broken possessions * He attempts to gain revenge by showing his Dad the Psycho Videos on YouTube, which results in the destruction of Jeffrey's laptop. He then forces Jesse to show it to his brother, which results in a chase. (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) * Jesse has grown his hair long ever since, so Jeffrey pranks him by cutting it in his sleep. (Psycho Brother Clips Head) Job Concern Dad becomes very concerned that Jesse needs to find a job and stop playing video games after he graduates from college. * Dad gets concerned about Jesse's future * He eventually comes to the conclusion that the video games are the main reason why Jesse won't get a job. * Jesse comes home one day to find all of his video games have been taken out of their cases and put on the lawn. A message written "GET A JOB! GET A LIFE!!! No more games!!!!! -Dad" is written on Jesse's whiteboard. * Dad shreds these games with a lawn mower as Jesse refuses to admit that he hasn't gotten a decent job. (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) * After this, Jesse invites his friend Buzz to the house to do some YouTube videos. Buzz brings a Gameboy Advance SP along, which is thrown (but not destroyed) by Dad as a punishment for Jesse's grounding. Jesse gets enraged and smashes Dad's TV. (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) * Jesse then acquires another Xbox 360, however knows that he cannot play it so he moves into the Morton Building to sneak it from his Dad. He eventually discovers this and throws his Xbox into the pool. (Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox) * Jesse decides to search for a job, and gets an interview. * After driving home, his Dad discovered that he had previously repaired the Xbox, using some of Mom's money so he smashed Jesse's car, obliging him to pay for the damage. (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) * Jesse acquires an Xbox One. * Halloween is approaching, so Dad, Jeffrey and Corn play a prank of Jesse by squirting him with ketchup and scaring him with a chainsaw. (Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath) * Jesse gains revenge by doing same with his parents. However, he forgets to remove the blades from the chainsaw, making it a rather dangerous prank. They get concerned and eventually Dad blames the video games for teaching Jesse the violence, and promptly chainsaws and sledgehammers the Xbox One. (Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One) * The family begins to have massive preparations for the Thanksgiving feast * Many friends are invited over for Thanksgiving and eventually Dad begins humiliating Jesse, causing him to flip the table and embarrass the family. (Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving) * Jesse then apologizes, which is not taken lightly when he talks to his Dad. (Psycho Family Apology) * It is agreed that Jesse will not receive any major presents for Christmas, due to his faults. * Jesse is jealous that he only received Reindeer Ears, and Jeffrey received an Xbox. He then burns the Christmas tree, resulting in a chase with his Dad. (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) * Jesse's Mom gives him a Wii U without Dad knowing * Jesse celebrates 100,000 subscribers, and receives a play button. Jeffrey's Antagonising This is the point where Jeffrey begins to manipulate Dad so Jesse can lose more possessions. Although Dad still feels as if Jesse needs to get a job, Jeffrey is the primary reason why any further Psycho Videos occur and therefore the main antagonist. * Jesse decides to stream Minecraft using Jeffrey's Xbox One. Jeffrey eventually finds out, and informs Dad as Jesse starts to insult him on the stream. This causes Dad to smash the monitor. Jesse has a freakout then proves to the audience that the Psycho Videos are completely unstaged (except for those Jeffrey sets up, but the reactions are still unstaged). (Psycho Dad Raids Stream) * Jeffrey discovers the play button, and is jealous as he filmed most of the Psycho videos (which are the primary reason why McJuggerNuggets is as popular as it is). * Jesse then gains revenge on Jeffrey again by filming his breakup with his girlfriend Kate, resulting in the destruction of an iPad (which is later revealed to be an Android tablet). (Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad) * Jesse celebrates 500,000 subscribers by doing a video showcasing a household celebration, however Jeffrey runs off with the play button. They arouse Dad, who destroys the trophy to end the conflict. Both Jesse and Jeffrey are upset. (Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button) * Jesse and Dad are invited onto a British TV show. They travel to London, where they are recorded for the show. After the show, Dad destroys and soaks Jesse's Nintendo DS as he has been overusing it during the trip. (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) * Upon their return to the US, Jeffrey pranks Jesse by interrupting his Wii U gaming session by informing him that a new play button has arrived. He locks him out of the house once he leaves, and will not let him back in until he takes his clothes off and makes a snow angel. Mom eventually lets him back in. (Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout) * Mark and Corn decide to have a LAN party at Jesse's house. They suspect things coming so they bring low-end laptops. As Jeffrey invaded this party late at night, Dad is woken up, argues with Jesse for waking him up, and flips the table when Jesse calls him crazy, destroying all laptops on it. Corn is not seen again in a McJuggerNuggets video. (Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party) Exile Jesse is eventually booted from the house. Therefore, his YouTube videos are almost exclusively vlogs uploaded via Jeffrey's laptop (during the stay at Eagles Landing) and by other means. * Jeffrey and Jesse agree to smash some of Dad's childhood trophies for the destruction of the Play Button, and other electronics. Jesse eventually confronts Dad and does this. Dad grabs Jesse's Wii U (as Jeffrey refused to lock the door) and grills it straight through. Jesse flips the grill in retaliation, causing conflict from his parents. Jesse is instantly booted from the house. (Psycho Dad Grills Wii U) * Jesse spends the night in the Morton Building with supplies he was given from Mom and Jeffrey * Jesse sets up a tent "Eagles Landing" in the backyard, hoping his Dad won't find out. He eventually grabs electronics and powers the tent. * Jesse does a supply run into the house to grab Skyrim to play on his new Xbox 360. His Dad nearly finds him thanks to Jeffrey attempting to give him away. * Jesse eventually does another supply run, to prank his Dad, and he discovers the tent but doesn't care. * Jesse is then called out by Dad to warn him of his actions, destroying his microphone in the process. * Jesse then lights a campfire as a prank, and receives a letter from Dad that his electricity has been cut and that he should consider staying at a friends house. (Message From Psycho Dad) * Jesse, after viewing on Twitter what he should do, plugs in the cord to his tent using the house's power. * The next day, Dad finds that Jesse disobeyed his order to not use the electricity, so he runs it over the tent with a tractor, destroying all electronics, and Jeffrey's laptop in the process. (Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair) * Jeffrey creates his own YouTube channel named BigBrudda. * Jesse relocates to Zack's house temporarily * He then decides to move to Pennsylvania to live with his girlfriend, Juliette. * Jesse acquires a Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) * He then relocates to his Uncle Larry's house upon recommendation from his followers on Twitter. He does not mind Jesse's gaming addiction. * He then receives a voicemail from Dad outlining that he needs to get a job. (Voicemail From Psycho Dad) * Jesse then sets up Phoenix Landing, a second gaming lair. * Dad then visits Larry, who is trying to hide Jesse in his house. Jesse becomes suspicious that he is scheming things. Jesse and Larry agree to put an end to Psycho Dad's plot. (Psycho Dad Surprise Visit) * Jesse finds that his cousin Tom had informed Dad that he has relocated to Larry's house, and confronts him about this. * Jeffrey smashes more trophies on Dad's lawn to frame Jesse. He also initiates a paintball prank, which was reversed by Jesse as he has seen the video. * Dad storms into Larry's house and they have a big fight after Dad destroys a foldup chair and a DS Jesse received in his fan mail. Jesse is then allowed in the RV, which is heavily guarded from Dad. (Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry) * Jeffrey's YouTube channel is hacked by a Juggie posing as a member of the internet activist group Anonymous (later, it was revealed that it truly WAS Anonymous). * Jesse celebrates 1,000,000 subscribers. Larry and Tom are actually excited * Jeffrey graffitis the RV, believing Jesse was the one who hacked the BigBrudda channel * A few days later, he drives the RV off to Dad's house, again in retaliation for the hacking. Jesse shows Dad a message he put together explaining that YouTube can earn money. He also shows him that Jeffrey destroyed the trophies, despite the video being deleted in the hacking. He smashes Jeffrey's most expensive camera and gets mad at him for setting everything up. (Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies) * Jesse is allowed back in the house Return to Ridgway Household These events take place after Jesse is allowed in the house. *The family goes to a wedding, where Dad and Larry argue over Jeffrey's dangerous prank. *Jesse and some friends play basketball with Larry. *On May 5, 2015, Jesse returns to streaming; however, the first stream that he makes (involving him and Juliette playing Grand Theft Auto V) is shut down by various DDoS attacks and later, the same individuals get his address, frames Jesse for killing and torturing his parents and a SWAT team intervenes. The next day, Jesse makes a vlog video calling out the pranksters. *Jesse finds mowing the lawn rather hard, but his dad thinks he's just lazy and threatens him with exile once more. Later in the day, he gets help from a friend in sorting fan mail. *Jesse has mother's day brunch with his mom, which they both enjoy immensely. *Jesse tries another stream, but is forced to end it early because of another DDoS attack. *Jesse provides an update on his life, and visits Uncle Larry and Tom. *Jesse revives an Angry Nerd character from some of his earlier videos for an unboxing video of a PS4 he received in fan mail and later makes a video clearing up any confusion by fans who thought he hated the PS4. *A major argument between Jesse and Juliette takes place, but they remain together. In addition, Jeffrey Sr. gets mad at him for not being around on Wednesday for lawn-mowing. *Jesse mocks some of the many hate comments on his videos. Arrest and Return to Larry's *A few days later, Dad has Jeffrey and Jesse mow 9 lawns. While on the way, they pick up 12 bags of fertilizer. Dad tasks the boys with loading them onto the van. While Jesse helps out, Jeffrey, possibly seeking revenge for his destroyed camera, starts videotaping him with the camera Jesse had brought. Jesse sees this and loses it, starting a large argument in the shop with Jeffrey and his Dad, with Jesse losing it even more and knocking things to the ground. Jesse is then arrested by a police officer (Psycho Kid Gets Arrested). It is revealed later on that the police officer was a fake hired by Jeff, Sr. & Jeff, Jr. *After being released the following day, Uncle Larry picks up Jesse from the police station. Jesse, regretful of his actions, decides to stay to Uncle Larry's house to talk it off and apologize. Uncle Larry says that if Jesse ever wants to take a break from his family, he is welcome to come to him. Jesse later says he is not officially kicked out of the house, but he just needs to get away, knowing very well what his dad will likely do. *That same day, Uncle Larry also gets his new YouTube Channel: Larry's Lounge *The duo go mini golfing on Memorial Day. Second Return to Ridgway Household *The day after Memorial Day, having decided that he had spent enough time away from home, thanks Uncle Larry and returns to the Ridgway Household. Upon entry, he finds that Jeffrey earned his play button for his Big Brudda channel. Jesse senses that Jeffrey is acting strange and that something isn't right. *Later that evening, Dad returns home with Jesse's monthly rent, which totals up to $830.00, $365 of which comes from his rage at the hardware store. He later negotiates with Dad, and Dad says that if he offers a sincere apology to the person at the hardware store, the $365 would be removed from his rent pay. Dad also tells Jesse that if he records it, that's a video that he wants to see. *Jesse apologizes to the hardware store people, but is told that the woman seen calling the cops, Joan, didn't actually call the cops. He questions his dad about this, who does not answer the question but does take the $365 off the rent. His mom then tells him it was a Scared Straight sort of deal, with the intent of teaching Jesse a lesson, but unsurprisingly, Jesse is very angry and on the verge of tears that his family would do this to him. His mom then says she will schedule a family therapy session with Dr. Nelson. *The Ridgway family goes to therapy, where they make no progress and Jesse goes into a rage when Dr. Nelson suggests that Jesse stop playing video games, and his dad agrees. In a later update, Jesse states that as a result of the session, he no longer has to work for his dad for free. *Jesse finally manages to stream without a DDoS attack. *It is not long before Dad discovers the Psycho Dad T-Shirts. Enraged that Jesse has once again been disrespecting him behind his back, he gets out the same tractor he used to flatten Eagle's Landing and buries Jesse's video games and some of the shirts in a hole he carved out. Jesse manages to save some of his video games, but almost gets buried in the dirt in the process. (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games). The Prank War *Several weeks later, Jesse passes off the Play Button shattered by Psycho Dad as Jeffrey's Play Button and, while wearing a Master Chief mask and a tie, smashes the award with a hammer. Two days later, Jeffrey sees the video and, after bribing Corn with $100, plots to destroy Jesse's flatscreen television with his paintball gun. He goes through with it even after Jesse returns Jeffrey's actual, intact award, sending Jesse into a rage. Any effort by Jesse to tell his parents is met with Psycho Dad telling Jesse he doesn't want to get involved, and then gives him the bill for the month, with an extra charge for the botched therapy session with Dr. Nelson. Jesse then begins plotting revenge. *Jesse has a phone conversation with Michael Green (AKA KidBehindACamera or Pickleboy, of the very similar Angry Grandpa Show). *Psycho Dad yells at some fans for calling him that name during Fourth of July celebrations. *While filming a kung-fu sketch with Uncle Larry, Jeffrey gets extremely unhappy with his role and quits, violating a deal they made. Larry, as a result, bans Jeffrey from going on the family trip to North Carolina and is forced to recast the role. (Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout) *While the rest of the family is on vacation, Jeffrey, believing the filming of the kung-fu sketch was one big prank in retaliation for the destruction of Jesse's TV, burns Jesse's Master Chief Helmet. He tells everyone to tweet Jesse to see the video as soon as possible. *Sure enough, it isn't long before Jesse sees the video after the flood of tweets he received. Devastated and outraged, he is puzzled whether to pretend this never happened or yell at him when he gets back home. *Jeffrey posts a vlog stating the helmet's destruction didn't elicit what he wanted: an apology from Jesse and Larry for the "prank". He then asks viewers what they want him to destroy next, before deciding on choosing a certain number of objects based on the vlog's views, as well as promising he will review Batman: Arkham Knight after the Batgirl DLC is released. Many were not amused by his self-entitled behavior and portraying himself as the victim of a prank, when really, Jeffrey is being totally unreasonable and worthy of his main antagonist label. *During sundown on the first day, Jesse, Larry, Dad, and Mom go outside on the balcony to sit down and discuss Larry's decision to ban Jeffrey from the North Carolina vacation. Larry starts by stating how it was all just a skit and how he, Jesse, and Jeffrey made an agreement (Larry would take care of the dogs on the 4th of July in exchange for the boys being part of Larry's Kung Ewww skit). Dad says he understands the deal, but thinks that Jeffrey should have been given a different costume. He goes further to state that maybe Larry should have cut Jeffrey some slack since this was a family vacation that they had been doing for years. However, Larry states how Jeffrey wouldn't apologize for his rage at the end and got Larry mad (Mom reminds everyone that it takes a lot to get Larry mad). After a long talk, Larry and Dad agreed that they'll talk to Jeffrey when they return home, but Jeffrey does indeed owe Larry (and Jesse) an apology. After Dad and Mom go back inside, Jesse and Larry stay outside. They both agree that Jeffrey needs to apologize, but Larry is concerned about what Jeffrey might do later on or what the latter is plotting. Jesse informs Larry that Jeffrey has already gotten started on revenge by burning one of Jesse's Halo Masterchief helmets. The talk ends with Jesse and Larry agreeing to go fishing the next day. *Jeffrey decides to ransom the Larry's Lounge sign, all the while still demanding an apology (despite the fact that Dad and Larry agree it's the other way around). *The next day, Jesse and Tom are playing video games, but are interrupted by multiple sources such as Psycho Dad. Later, Larry learns that Jeffrey is ransoming his sign, so he and Jesse concede and issue an apology for the kung-fu sketch. *The family goes to a small amusement park, where Jeffrey Sr., Theresa, and Larry go on the bumper cars and drive go-karts. Jesse does not participate in either out of concern of exacerbating his brain injury. Later, he reveals he has contracted mono, and in a separate vlog posted later in the day, shows how bad it is, even having to miss going to a fancy restaurant. *Jeffrey sees the apology, but calls it "bullshit", and also calls them out for inviting him down for the last full day. He goes through with destroying the Larry's Lounge sign, as well as Jesse's couch, using an entire arsenal of tools. *While filming an episode of "Chillin' and Grillin'", Psycho Dad and Theresa get into an argument, and the former then chucks the house's Nintendo Wii into the lake from the upper floor deck, mistakenly believing it was Jesse's and calling it a consequence for constantly playing, completely ignoring the fact Jesse has mono and shouldn't be doing anything extraneous. This results in a huge argument involving Jesse, Larry, Jeffrey Sr., and Theresa, as Tom films the whole thing. Psycho Dad believes Jeffrey Jr. burned the couch and sign because Jesse and Larry provoked him, a clear sign of favoritism. Jesse can't argue much throughout the video due to spleen pain from his mono. *Jesse shows Larry the video of Jeffrey destroying the couch and sign. Surprisingly, Jesse isn't mad about the couch, since he actually hated it. The pair also can't understand why Jeffrey took a large wooden stick to the couch. *Jeff Sr. strands Jesse on an island in the lake to get him outside while Larry manages to fish the Wii out of the lake. *To get back on Jeffrey Jr. destroying his couch, Jesse gives away his Batman: Arkham Knight game to a guy named Ivan. *Jeffrey Jr. confronts Jesse on him giving away his Batman: Arkham Knight game while knocking something over on the process, angering Jesse. After arguing for about two minutes, Jesse says that he's going to Los Angeles and if Jeffrey Jr. goes into his room after their argument or when he's gone, Jesse will give Jeffrey Jr. his mononucleousis. After Jesse teases with Jeffrey Jr. he makes him go back to his room and Jesse warns him again. *To protect against Jeffrey's wrath, Jesse escalates the conflict to "biological warfare" by infecting EVERYTHING in his room to ensure that if Jeffrey destroys something, he himself will contract mono. The video showing this act is set to a song about mono written by Juliette. *While Jesse is at LA, Jeffrey makes a vlog of him having access to his room with a surgical-type mask on to prevent himself from contracting mono. He then opens up the windows and turns on the fan to air out some of the "infected" air. After he ends the video, Jeffrey finds out that Jesse has hidden the key to his room, disabling Jeffrey's actions to escape. *Jeffrey covers Jesse's room in plastic wrap to piss him off. Jesse is not amused, but is not angry, either. Many commenters have labelled this prank his weakest, with one even stating that Michael Green (Pickleboy) has pulled better pranks. *To get revenge, Jesse and Juliette team and spray "Liquid Ass" on multiple objects in Jeffrey's room. It works beautifully. *The next day, Jesse is indisposed with mono, but has now gotten strep throat, so Juliette substitutes for the day. She also writes up a new song in ten minutes called "The Juggie Song". *Jeffrey gives an update, in which he states he won't retaliate for the "Liquid Ass" prank until Jesse is a bit better, and is unwilling to prank Juliette. He also shows off his new beer pong table. *Jesse tries to make a truce with Jeffrey, but days later, it starts up again. *Jeffrey gets revenge on Jesse's prank by spraying Liquid Ass in Jesse's car. The following day, Jesse goes to clean up the car and dispose of the stench, but he gets raided by Jeffrey when he shoots fireworks towards Jesse. Jesse escapes the attack moments later. *Jeffrey soon acts up again, by swiping Jesse's July bill for his rent as a prank. Moments after, Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. argue about the problem. The bill was originally $315 but due to Jesse talking back rudely to Jeffrey Sr., an extra $300 was added. *Jesse gets back at Jeffrey by switching up ingedients in Jeffrey's meal. *Jesse responds to more hate comments. *During a live stream, Jeffrey uses a fog machine to smoke out Jesse's room. Theresa gets extremely pissed off at Jeffrey, who just continues laughing throughout the video. Even Psycho Dad thinks the prank is a bit overboard. *Later, Jesse and Theresa both decide they need to get away for the weekend, with Theresa going camping and Jesse visiting Juliette. At this time, it is revealed Jeffrey got off scot-free, proving that Psycho Dad does indeed play favorites. Jesse also leaves Jeffrey with a parting gift by removing all of the keys from the latter's keyboard using a GameStop card, in retaliation for the smoking of his room during the livestream. *Jesse packs up and leaves for Juliette's; during the video, the two share their first onscreen kiss (they had previously discussed doing this during the welcome-back stream if they got enough viewers, but it never happened due to the DDoS and swatting). *Jesse and Juliette do the whipped cream challenge. The same day, Jeffrey posts his long-awaited Q&A video. *The next day, Jesse and Juliette do the Make-Up Challenge, and later that day, hold a Juggie Pow-wow regarding break-ups. *Jesse returns home, but makes a trip to GameStop shortly thereafter (the details of which are not disclosed). *The next day, Jesse announces he has paid off his student debt, and later, announces a PS4 and Xbox One giveaway, thus revealing the purpose of his GameStop trip the night before. *Jesse along with Corn sneak into his parents bedroom and steal the keys to the Backhoe, hinting something is going to happen. It's later reveal that they want to crush Jeffery's PS4 as payback for everything he's done to him. *Jesse takes the Backhoe out but finds he has trouble with controlling it. Psycho Dad catches him and kicks him off of it. *Jesse goes over to Larry's house to talk for the first time since the North Carolina trip. Jesse admits to wanting to take and destroy Jeffery Jr's PS4 as pay back for all the stuff he lost because of him, but wanted to talk to Larry about it before. Larry suggests he do it to finally stand up to Jeffery for all the shit he put on him through out the years, and personally for Jeffery destroying his Larry's Lounge sign (it is also revealed that fans made their own signs and sent them to him). Larry at this point, doesn't care about Jeffery Jr anymore since he has lost all respect for him. The two the discuss what they should do. *Jesse, Larry, and Corn begin "Operation Orange Crush". Jesse goes to Jeffery's room and steals his PS4. Larry brings his truck over, and ties up the PS4 while bringing some weapons to deal more damage. *With Corn recording, Jesse and Larry begin the plan. Corn shows Jeffery the PS4 under the truck, and he heads outside. Under threat by Jesse, him and Larry tell him that this is for all the things he either destroyed or got Psycho Dad to destroy in the past. Jesse runs over the PS4, much to Jeffrey's anger, and they proceed to smash it some more with the tools Larry brought over. Jeffery tries to retaliate with his paintball gun, but it gets jammed and they along with Corn and drive off with the PS4 on tow dragged across the road. They then proceed to damage it some more, satisfied and victorious that they finally got Jeffery. Jesse spends the night at Larry's out of fear of reprisal from Jeffrey, and possibly Psycho Dad. *A furious Jeffery finds the two PS4's and Xbox One for the giveaway and steals them from his room. He then curses against Jesse, Larry, and Corn for what they'd done. *The next day, Jesse and Larry arrive back at the Ridgeway Residence to install a deadbolt on Jesse's door to guard against Jeffrey. When they arrive, Jeffrey runs to lock down the stolen consoles, but willingly surrenders them when he learns they were for the giveaway. He is also told that they stole his Batman statue, but they didn't destroy it and tell him its location, before proceeding to install the deadbolt. *Later that day, Jeffrey issues an apology for stealing the consoles, not knowing their purpose, and reveals that the BigBrudda channel has reached 500,000 subscribers. He also says he'll do a couple of giveaways, and has something special planned to celebrate 500,000 subscribers. *One day, Jeffrey goes into Jesse's room to talk to Jesse about the console theft. After that, Jeffrey leaves the room and unknowingly to Jesse, locks the door on the outside. So Jesse now has to go out the window to go to other rooms. *Jeff Sr. soon discovers this and questions Jesse about it. Jesse says that Jeffrey is possibly at the right intoxication level to be blamed on. Jesse proceeds to lie to Jeff Sr. by saying that Jeffrey was the one that installed the deadbolt. Jeff Sr. charges into Jeffrey's gaming area and throws his PS4 controller (he got a new one) on the ground. After arguing about lying and Uncle Larry, they decide to get rid of the deadbolt. *Days later, Jesse asks Jeff Sr. to do a Q&A for the Juggies. He agrees, which leads to the events of Psycho Dad Answers Questions *After Psycho Dad Answers Questions, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. forgives Jesse for embarrassing him on YouTube, and the former spends the day golfing with his friends and his son. *Jesse and Uncle Larry install a key-lock to keep Jeffrey Jr. from pranking him. Larry then gets kicked out of the house. *Jesse then pulls a prank on Jeffrey Sr. by making him believe that Juliette is pregnant. His father doesn't like the prank. *Jesse then learns how to use the backhoe and convinces Jeffrey Sr. to dig a hole. *Jesse then pranks his brother by stealing his Batman statue, and he pushes Jeffrey into a pit. *After the pitfall prank, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. busts down Jesse's door, trashes his room, and kicks Jesse out once again, this time possibly forever. Theresa is also against Jesse, leaving Larry, Juliette, and Corn as his only allies. Back in Exile *Jesse gets kicked out of the house again for the events of THE PITFALL PRANK!. *Jesse moves back in to Uncle Larry's RV. *Jesse suffers a nervous breakdown. *Jeffrey posts his perspective of the event, as well as the aftermath, which shows Theresa breaking down into tears. Jeffrey also reveals that his plan didn't work 100%, because he still needs to talk to Uncle Larry. *Jeffrey comes to Uncle Larry's to give Larry his side of the story. Jesse thinks Jeffrey is trying to turn Larry against him, which starts an argument between Jesse and Larry, which they eventually talk out, in which Larry reveals he is firmly on Jesse's side, does not trust Jeffrey, and plans to talk to Theresa. *The next day, Jesse and Tom return to the Ridgeway Residence. While Tom retrieves Jesse's possessions, Jesse leaves a parting gift in the form of repeating Jeffrey's plastic wrap prank, only this time doing it to the latter's car. It is then revealed that Jesse got a Golden Play Button (Angry Grandpa also recently got a Golden Play Button). *Jesse gets "kicked out" at Uncle Larry's (Larry actually never did so) after the events of plastic wrapping Jeffery Jr.'s car, effectively making him homeless for a short period of time. *Jesse reveals on Twitter that Corn gave him a place to stay. *Larry posts a video issuing a message to Jesse in which he expresses great regret over the previous day's events, apologizes, and invites Jesse back, stating that at no point in the "THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S" video that the words "get out". He also says that he will always be on Jesse's side, and will never trust Jeffrey. Characters Main *Jesse Ridgway (main protagonist) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (main antagonist) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (secondary antagonist) *Lorenz Abraham (secondary protagonist) *Theresa Abraham-Ridgway (secondary protagonist) Recurring *Zachary Cornatzer (supporting character) *Juliette Reilly (tertiary protagonist) *Thomas Abraham (supporting character) Minor *Kate Diogo (anti-heroine/minor antagonist) *Mark Locuson (minor character) *Buzz Simkins (minor character) *Zachary Dingler (minor character/supporting protagonist) *Poopyjohn (dog) *Boobs (dog) *Ella (dog) *Black Boobs (dog) *Duke (dog) Episodes Category:Videos Category:Lists Category:Psycho Videos Category:Vlogs